One of Those Days
by Dark Angel Of Sorrow Returns
Summary: All Raylene wanted to do was finish her essay. Too bad that doesn't get to happen tonight.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC used in this chapter, but I'm thankful to use her.**

* * *

The stalls were empty; the eerie glow of the moon shone through the room. The occasional drop of water was heard from one of the faucets. A thin girl sat cross-legged in front of the sinks, chewing on her quill that was held in her fingerless laced gloved hand. Her puffy skirt spilled over her legs comfortably, her leather combat boots could be slightly visible. She sighed and placed her parchment down, and she adjusted the top hat on her dark brown curls. She then adjusted her robes; the Gryffindor crest is seen glimmering through the light.

"This is impossible," she muttered to herself. She turned her head to a splash and is met face to face with a girl. This girl had dark brown hair placed into two pig-tails. Her round glasses showed her dark eyes. She had deathly pale skin; considering the fact that she was a ghost, any other skin tone would be odd. She floated around her and looked down at the parchment that was in front of the girl sitting on the floor.

"Good evening, Raylene, trouble with Transfiguration again?" the girl asked. Raylene rolled her eyes.

"How could you tell, Myrtle?" she replied sarcastically. Myrtle huffed and flew towards the top of the stalls. She faded behind the stall door and poked only her head out at the top.

"I only ask because it's troubling you," she sniffed. Raylene feared that Myrtle would try to cry and hastily waved her hands.

"I'm sorry Myrtle; I don't mean to snap at you. I just needed to finish it by tonight."

"Not quiet in your dormitory?"

"As usual." Raylene hated the thought of going back there to that tower to see those imbeciles joking around so much; they really grated on her nerves. Just thinking about them made her head hurt. She rubbed her forehead and sighs.

"Do you think that—"

Suddenly, a wave of smoke and birds came through the bathroom. Raylene yelled for Myrtle to take cover, momentarily forgetting that Myrtle was a ghost. She dove into a bathroom stall to wait for it to be over. Myrtle coughed daintily through the smoke.

"Bloody Peeves! He is so rude!" she squealed. She then hovered out towards another stall, diving head first into the toilet. Water splashed all around, splashing drops on Raylene's essay. She cursed under her breath and rolled up her parchment. The birds and smoke disappeared and Raylene peered through the bottom of the stall. She saw a large black dog walk past the sink; she instantly growled.

"Morph into your human form you arse!" she snapped angrily. She heard laughter and a bark as paws began to form into feet and hands.

Where a big black dog previously stood now stood a tall, lean 16-year-old boy. His easy going brown eyes and curly brown locks could be recognized anywhere, especially the smirk painted on his face. Raylene really wanted to smack that smirk and look of mischief on his face.

He chuckled and kneeled down next to her. "Easy Ray, let me help you-"

She moved away from him, "Get the hell away from me Sirius; and don't call me that!"

He held his hands up in mock surrender, "Fine, fine." He turned towards the smoke clearing, "Come out you guys; she's not in the mood!" Raylene huffed and crossed her arms in defiance.

"She's never in the mood!" whined a figure coming their way. He stood tall and lean, just like Sirius. He had these inviting, green eye and easy smile. His light brown hair is combed with a side part, curling at the bottom.

Behind him were three other people. One figure was tall and thin with messy black hair that stuck up in the back. He had almond set hazel eyes that were slightly obscured by his round glasses. His lips were set into a smirk.

"Moony you should know by now that she will never be in the mood."

"Oh shut up Prongs, no one asked you." 'Moony' retorted. Raylene looked at the two and rolled her eyes.

"The she you two are discussing is right here…and I would like for you two to stop. Can you do that James? Can you Remus?"

"What about me?" asked another figure coming into view. He's shorter than the rest of the boys, but his physique was slightly stockier. His beady eyes shone with mirth and a small smirk rested on his face. Sirius groaned.

"Wormtail not you too!" he cried, "She's mine!"

Raylene scoffed, "Merlin no! I'm certainly not yours Pettigrew and I'm not yours either Sirius; so stop staking a claim that's unrequited."

Sirius pouted; but before he could say anything else, a feminine chuckle is heard coming from the shadows.

"I'm so sorry Raylene; I tried to stop them," the red-haired female said. Her pale, flawless features are highlighted by her wide, emerald green eyes. She gave a small smile, leaned into James's arm, and shook her head with amusement. Raylene rolled her eyes once more; she'd lose her eyeballs if it was up to these oafs.

"Right, like that really would have worked," she remarked sarcastically. "My concentration has been broken _once again_ , Myrtle is somewhere in the U-bend, and I still haven't finished my essay!" she announced exasperatedly. She rose up, dusted off her hoop skirt, and stomped away the group; water splashed from the puddles made from the earlier incident.

Lily Evans sighed and turned to the group of Gryffindor males. "I don't know why you guys antagonize her, especially you, Sirius."

Sirius crosses his arms and huffs, "I will have her someday; she just doesn't know it yet."

* * *

Raylene stalked down the dark corridors muttering to herself. If she were looking ahead of her, she would have noticed that a tall, thin, and pale student was walking in front of her.

"Oof!" she rammed right into him. Emerald green eyes met black eyes during the fall. Raylene sighed and the student ran a hand through his long black hair.

"My apologies, I wasn't watching where I was going, Severus." She told him. Severus merely shook his head.

"Accepted. Granted that I wasn't paying attention as well…." He trailed off as he doesn't know what else to say. Instead, he righted himself and offered his hand to help her up. She accepted it gratefully and began to thank him. Her gratitude is short lived when a dark chuckle is heard behind them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Raylene closed her eyes. Just her luck, she had to deal with the Bloody Clique too. Opening her eyes and pivoting in their direction, Raylene glared into the grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy. His long pale blonde locks combed back neatly; his angular, chiseled features and devious expression were the most apparent. Beside him leering was the ever elegant Bellatrix. A mop of black curls rested on her head. She had hooded eyes, pouty lips, and thick eyelashes. She grinned evilly at the sight of the two in front of her.

Standing beside Bellatrix was her sister. She stood regally with her arms crossed casually. Her blue eyes shone with amusement that reached the smile on her lips. Her elegant features matched her sister's as both of the two were beauties. Her blonde hair is pinned back with a noticeable black streak in the center.

"Oh my, I didn't know that you associated yourself with such traitors, Severus," remarked Bellatrix. Raylene grindrd her teeth and took a deep breath.

"Funny you would mention a traitor, considering the fact that you're a treason to your own work!" she snorted, "Having blondie here do all of your work."

Bellatrix glowered, "Why you little-"

"Save it Bella, she's not worth it," reasoned Narcissa. Bellatrix looked to her sister and nodded reluctantly.

"Fine. But I will get her one day, and I'm going to enjoy it." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes threateningly at Raylene.

Raylene smirked, "Get used to waiting, because it's not going to happen."

She tipped her hat towards Severus, who returned a curt nod back and walked with the "Bloody Clique"; she turned on her heel and left.

Raylene growled to herself as she had to go back to the Gryffindor Tower. Her irritation level was high, her essay wasn't finished, and she had to deal with all of the people who aggravate her all in one day!

She sighed and fiddled with her top hat and moved briskly; she didn't want to deal with any of the ghosts and portraits tonight, not even Sir Nicholas. It was just one of those days.

* * *

 **So this was a 'story' in one of my earlier writings called Potter Stories. Well I don't see that being used as much so I'm deleting it and posting this story that was within it. I would post the second one, but I don't know exactly who to give credit for the second OC used.**

 **It's been forever, but if you're still around and read this, shout out to Christineoftheopera for the use of your character!**


End file.
